Memories in Chains
by queerindigo
Summary: Seisui is a girl that is taken by an old woman called Mother while her friends sleep on her way home. She loses all of her memory, but her body refuses to forget a certain shinobi.Does she get it back?M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

I woke up to a strange coldness. I could feel myself moving, but I wasn't controlling my own limbs. I woke fully in a panic. What the hell is going on?

I would think that Shikamaru is playing some sort of prank on me, but he isn't like that. Besides, I can hear him snoring softly. I tried to talk, but my mouth refused to work. My body stumbled into a standing position. I felt Choji's hand slide off my hip.

Now, Choji is an _extremely_ light sleeper. The slightest bit of movement wakes him up.

"Seisui…?" I heard Choji grumble sleepily.

I wanted to cry I was so relieved. I know its stupid, and I know its weak, but I was scared. I know this isn't a dream.

"Seisui, where are you going?"

My body took two clumsy steps, then I heard Choji sit up sharply. This is one of the things that is good about a shinobi, they are trained to know when something is wrong.

I was at the opening of the tent now. I felt my body bend down and grasp the zipper and pulled it up. Choji was standing next to me in an instant. His hand closed around my wrist. Even at fourteen, he couldn't stand at full height in a tent.

"Se-"

My wrist was jerked from his grasp with a strength I didn't have. I regained control of my body momentarily, but it wasn't long enough. I felt chakra strings yank me to the ground and drag me towards one of the trees. A cry of Choji's name ripped from my throat, waking Ino and Shikamaru.

The bandages covering my back were ripped off and the wounds were torn open. Pain sang along my back as new wounds were added.

I heard Choji activate his expansion jutsu, and Shikamaru's shadow stitching shot out into the tree tops. I tried to grab at the bushes I passed, but wasn't able to get a good enough hold.

I saw Choji's expanded hand reaching for me. Before he could reach me I was yanked into the trees.

"Seisui!"

* * *

><p><em>Heyyyyyyy….. How's it goin'? Long time no see eh? Okay, so I've gotten a long chapter written out for this that i will put up as soon as I write the one after it. This is just the prologue, so…yeah…. Hope you liked it. <em>


	2. chapter one

My hair fell around me like a long black veil. It covered me down to my knees now, I found that helped keep what little warmth my body gave off around me.

My shoulders hurt. I don't like being in this position. I wonder when I'll be let down? Maybe I never will be.

Normally I wasn't suspended from a wall. Right now I think I'm the only one who is. I haven't heard the others talk or move for a very long time. How long was I up here again?

I wanted to look up and see if there was anyone in the room with me, but I know its dark and I wouldn't be able to see anyway.

I think my legs are free, I'm not sure if that's out of kindness or if it is meant to cause more pain. I know if I struggled it would.

I'm not sure why I'm up here. Normally I'd be with _her_. With mother. I don't know her real name, but she tells me to call her mother. Everyone calls her that. She's an old woman with white hair long enough to wrap around her entire body.

I was getting used to the chains.

I can't remember how or why I was here or when. But I think it was a few years ago.

Was it really that long? I don't know. Probably. My hair had grown to my knees, that takes time. My body had changed slightly. I had outgrown my old clothes long ago, so it had to be more than a few months. Maybe I was going crazy? I don't know anymore.

Generally speaking I was well taken care of. The chain marks were one of the few signs that I was being held against my will. Was it against my will? I think so.

There was a woman that was with me. I wonder where she is. She doesn't do or say much. But then again, no one did. All of the people here were girls my age or older. Mother didn't seem to like men.

She liked to take care of my hair, one of her favourite things about "her children" was that she was able to grow their hair. Hair was actually a marker for how long a person was here. Sometimes their hair would grow faster or slower than normal, but you could always tell the general length of time. She always shaved a persons head when they first came in. She did that to me. My hair was quite long when I first came here. Mother loved how I looked with long hair. She would always tell me how beautiful it was.

I don't remember much about my past life. Just bits and pieces. Must be some sort of jutsu. Or maybe brain damage. I was hoping it was the latter. Brain damage can't let a person into your head. But if I remember ninjutsu, then why don't I remember anything else? I don't know.

Swirls. I could remember swirls. I don't know why that matters to me, but it does.

What were we? Experiments, you could say. Though not all of us were. I personally think the ones that weren't tested upon were there for when one died. Like a refill, you could say. I would be one of the refills. Some were sold off. Those were the ones that didn't suit mothers needs. The ones that disobey. Or the ones with light hair. She didn't like light hair.

I never did see what she did with them, but I could hear the screams and pleading for her to stop. Afterwards, they would come out with stitches and cuts. And they couldn't even remember their own names.

My dark skin was nearly unmarked, they were gracious enough to not mar my tattoos. I had thin strips were the skin was light with scars, but those didn't happen here. They happened at the ch-, uh, chu- choo, I can't remember. I almost had it that time.

I could hear running and screaming outside of my door. Someone probably tried to escape. When I tried I was chased down and beaten on the spot. I'm pretty sure I screamed like that. I feel sorry for them. Maybe that's why I'm up here? Why did I run in the first place? I don't know. I hope it wasn't- what was her name again? I should know it. She told me. What did it start with? S…no…..ko…. Koma? That's not right…..um….

The door to my "room" was flung open and I heard heavy footsteps charge in. I didn't bother to look up.

The door slammed shut following a grunt. The footsteps got closer to me. I didn't flinch when my hair was pulled away from my face.

I heard a male gasp and a whisper of "Seisui." That was my name, wasn't it? I'm…I'm not sure….I think so….

I felt two big warm hands hold both of my cheeks gently. "I'm getting you out of here"

...what?

I looked at the mans face in shock. From what I remember the symbol on his headband was for the land of fire. I couldn't remember if it was just for one part or not.

"Are you hurt at all?"

I blinked at him.

Were those swirls on his cheeks?

He set to work breaking the chains holding me up. My face felt warm when he got closer.

He was breaking me out?

He directed me as I slumped down onto him.

He was heavyset and I felt cold metal press to my chest. I had forgotten I was naked.

My legs were weak when he set me on my feet. I had been hanging there longer than I thought.

His arms wrapped instinctively around my waist. His face was buried in my hair.

I felt something wrap around my back. It was warm and soft.

I found I couldn't raise my arms high enough to slip it on fully. My muscles must have been damaged.

He helped me when he saw me wince. Whatever it was came just below my knees.

"Can you walk?"

I tried to tell him I didn't think I could but my voice came as a dry whisper. I shook my head instead. The action made my nose rub against his chest. It felt familiar.

Everything was silent outside of my door. Whats going on?

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and scooped me up. I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. "You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you." I let him carry me out the door. He adjusted me so my face was covered by his shoulder. Why did he do that?

0000

I want to ask where they're taking me but I cant get a word in. The blonde woman has been talking to me while she tried to preform medical ninjutsu on me. I can tell she's trying to lighten the mood. I tried to talk a couple times but she babbled on about something else while I was trying to get my voice to work. She told me her name was Ino Yamanaka. She seemed on the verge of tears when I asked. The man that's carrying me now had a cigaret hanging from his lips. The smoke stung my eyes. The one that saved me was walking with us eating something. I wasn't entirely sure what it was. The man carrying me told him to replenish his chakra, I don't understand what eating has to do with it. Maybe I'll ask? He was watching me with worried eyes.

"Choji, do you mind if I switch off?"

Choji….Something in me responded to that name.

He seemed almost eager to carry me. He jumped when he heard his name and rushed straight for me.

I blushed. I wasn't embarrassed, to be honest I felt like a burden. I wasn't worth anything if I couldn't walk on my own, they should have left me there to hang.

I didn't protest when he took me from the man's back.

It felt comfortable and good to be on Choji's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck without complaint. His hair was soft against my face. He smelled nice, like musk and….rain water? What did that smell like again? I feel like I know. He smelt familiar though. I don't know why this man made me feel so….Good? Right? I can't find the right word to describe it. It feels like I should know him, but I don't. Maybe he's an old love? I shouldn't think like that. Even if he did love me then, he wouldn't now. Or maybe it was one sided? Maybe he didn't love me, but I loved him. Maybe he rejected me and I ran away to be away from the shame. Oh there I go again, making up stories. Mother said that was a bad habit of mine.

I felt his thick fingers slide up my thighs a little more. My body ached for him to move his fingers up further. I didn't dare move, I didn't want him to think I was uncomfortable. I don't know why I wanted it so badly.

I could hear that man whispering with Ino.

"Shikamaru, why doesn't she remember?" I heard Ino's broken voice.

"I don't know, it might be some sort of jutsu. We'll take her to tsunade, she'll be able to figure it out"

I heard Ino sob quietly.

My attention was pulled to Choji when I heard him speak.

"Do you…remember anything…Anything at all?"

I shifted my head to press my cheek against his hair. "No."

"I see.."

He sounded sad, was this hurting him?

"What about Asuma? Shikamaru? Do you know either of those names?"

Shikamaru? Asuma? Those names meant nothing to me, but I didn't want to say that.

"No, I don't."

His shoulders seem to drop.

"What about Rakurai? Mittsu? Takkai?" I didn't answer. I didn't know any of those names.

He took a breath then exhaled.

"Do you know who I am, Seisui?" He hardly spoke, but I heard him all the same.

"No." I could feel the break in his stride, the hitch in his breath. "But I…I remember you….I think…" I trailed off.

Choji gave a startled glance over his shoulder. Was he not expecting that? He looked back in front of him.

"You remember me?"

I nodded. "I don't remember much. But I remember…." I blushed, I was going to say the fingers that were holding my thighs, but was too embarrassed and didn't want to say it out loud. I didn't want him to give me back to the other man-Shikamaru? Is that what Ino called him?- to carry.

"What do you remember?" He was speaking in the same hushed tone, but there was an urgency that I couldn't place. "Tell me what you were going to say, I won't judge." He added quickly.

"I….I remember the tattoos on your face, the way you smell and feel." God this was embarrassing. "And…..bandages." I heard him laugh quietly.

"Bandages?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Sooooo. First chapter. Took long enough eh? Sorry if its boring, but hey, story starts aren't supposed to be crazy exciting. xP anyway. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I love hearing from you guys.<p> 


	3. Chapter two

Its dark out now.

We had stopped for a short while to rest but were moving again. Ino was saying she wanted me to be in a hospital as soon as possible. Something about infections.

No one was speaking, Ino was concentrated on my now exposed back-she had insisted I take my shirt off to heal the wounds properly. She had given me shorts that she had in her pouch to wear. Choji was staring contently ahead and seemed to struggle keeping a slow pace. Shikamaru was a few feet in front of us.

With nothing else to do, my mind began to wander. I thought about the time I spent with Mother. But I hit walls when I tried to think past Choji taking me.

How long was I there? I don't know.

Why was I hanging from chains?

How did I get my back torn up? Who stitched it up?

What was that girls name? What happened to her?

It's killing me that I can't remember. Why can't I remember?

I concentrate as hard as I possibly can and try to remember, but I can't. I can't remember anything. I feel fear set in.

My name…What was my name again?

No, I knew what it was just a few hours ago. It's….It's Seisui.

I repeated my name over and over again in my head. I can't lose that, if I lose it I'll lose everything else. I can't lose my name.

The man carrying me is Choji, the woman healing me is Ino. The other man is Shikamaru.

Okay, good. I repeated our four names, then I ran the day.

I was hanging. Okay. Choji came and saved me.

Seisui. Choji. Ino. Shikamaru.

I repeated the names over and over again.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Seisui. Shikamaru….

"We're almost to Kanoha"

"Good, she needs lady Tsunade."

0

I'm not sure how long it took to get to their village, but it was less than a week. It felt like a few hours, but I know it took longer than that. Couple days? We only stopped twice. I had fallen asleep on Choji's back, so I don't know if they stopped at all.

I wonder what will happen to me here. Ino healed me to the point that I could walk on my own. Though she refused to let me, she said I could open a few wounds. Choji carried me for the rest of the way. In fact, he refused to leave me. He was always within a few steps of me.

I got some strange looks from passers by. I tried to ignore them.

To say I was afraid would be putting it lightly. I hid my face in Choji's neck.

They told me they were taking me to their kage. I think they said _ho….._hokage? I think that's right.

Choji told me she was going to heal me. He swore he wouldn't leave me alone.

We passed children playing, huge wooden houses, and were headed for a strange white building. I feel like I should know the words on it, but I can't place them. _hos….pi…_hospital? I feel like its a bad place. It doesn't look bad.

Shikamaru had parted ways with us to report to the hokage and ask her to come see me.

Once we were inside I was taken to a room. Choji was the one that carried me and set me down on the soft bed.

0

Choji came back into the room. He told me that the hokage would be here soon. Then he pulled a chair from the side over to my bed and sat down next to me.

I looked to him. I could feel a nagging sensation pulling at the back of my mind. I can't place it. Fear? No, I wasn't afraid…..

I was startled by Choji's expression. I can't describe it. It was a look I've never seen. It was soft, but not sad, caring….. that isn't the right word. I know there is a word for it but I can't seem to remember it. I don't think Mother ever looked at anyone like that.

Wait. How did Mother look at me? I can't….seem to….remember…. I tried to recall her face, but I couldn't get a clear hold.

I heard running outside of my room. I sat up in my bed, I felt something tear on my back. I didn't care.

Choji shot up out of his chair so fast he knocked it over.

The door swung open and a huge, and I mean **_huge_** dark skinned man stormed into the room. Were those…_lightning bolts_ crackling around his hands?

He had a patch of light coloured hair under a full lip and I could see jet black stars peeking out from under dark glasses.

He stood there staring at me for a while. Choji had taken a defensive stance next to my bed. He seemed to relax slightly when he saw the man.

"Rakurai-"

"Shut the fuck up Akamichi!" His deep voice boomed. "What the hell happened! Why didn't anyone tell me she was alive!"

Another equally tall man came through the door. He was slimmer, a little bit wiry, but he looked similar. He had tattooed stars going up his arms until they disappeared under his rolled up sleeves. A shorter man that was incredibly muscular shoved past the second man, the ones with stars on his arms, and ran straight for me. I rose my arms to block my face instinctively.

I felt a jolt of fear, why was he running at me? Why wasn't Choji stopping him! He was gonna-gonna- I don't know! Its not going to be g-

He threw his arms around me and pulled me to his broad shirtless chest and whispered one thing over and over again. "Seisui"

He was….shaking? Was he crying? My arms were pinned against his chest.

He was hugging me so hard it was making my back ache.

"Mittsu, you're hurting her." Choji said in a soft tone.

The man named Mittsu immediately loosened his grip on me and took my face in his hands. It was the same gesture that Choji had done, but it seemed different somehow. I could see his eyes searching my face for…for what? Tears streamed down his face. I noticed his eyes were a strange orange colour.

"Oh God Seisui, where the hell have you been?"

He started to kiss me, a quick kiss to my nose then my forehead and my hair. Who was this? The kisses weren't intimate, they were more affectionate. Like…kissing a pet, maybe? No. Not quite that. Uh...

"Mittsu, stop smothering her."

Mittsu reluctantly let go of me and took my hand instead. I saw the second man standing at the free side of my bed. The first one, uh, I think Choji said Rakurai when he came in? Yeah, he was at the end of my bed. He looked torn, like he wanted to punch someone and hold them at the same time.

"Takkai, Mittsu, Rakurai. I knew that was you." Came the voice of a woman. Choji's greeting confirmed she was the hokage.

None of them looked away.

"There is something you need to know about Seisui." All three of them looked at her. The wiry one in horror, Mittsu in confusion, and Rakurai's expression was unreadable.

"She has suffered severe memory loss."

Rakurai stared hard at her. "What is that supposed to mean." It was a question, but it sounded like a demand.

"Come with me and I will explain." And with that, she left the room.

"Mittsu, Takkai, lets go."

"But-" "No buts. I don't want to leave her either, but we need to hear what the Hokage has to say." The two gave me identical sad looking glances before they left.

Choji and I were left in silence. I was the first to break it.

"Who were they?"

"Your b-you're bleeding!"

Choji called for The hokage and she rushed through the still open door. The room was tilting, the edges were blurring. I moaned and covered my face with my hands. My head hurts….

You know….a nap would be nice right now. Yeah…..I'll just….close my….eyes for a…second….

0

I woke on my stomach with a strange mask on my face. My body felt heavy. Maybe I can go back to sleep. Mhm…yeah, I'll… I slipped back into unconsciousness before I could finish the thought.

The next time I woke up I was still on my stomach, but I felt something tight around wrapped around me.

"-I searched for brain damage three damn times, and there is absolutely nothing wrong. I'm positive that this is the work of a jutsu. I don't need your permission Mr. Tenka."

"Why should we leave her here in _your_ care? Shinobi from your village were unable to keep my sister safe, and I know for a fact that one is-"

"Do not question me! I am the one with her life in my hands. I could just as easily have her _killed. _I am doing this not as a favour, I am doing this because I want her to live!"

I tried to push myself up onto my elbows. I was still tired, but I hate sleeping on my front. My breasts felt strange to lay on.

"What are you doing! She needs to stay under!"

0

My hand felt warm. I could tell I was on my back now. It hurt a little but it wasn't bad. I opened my eyes and looked around the room lazily. What's going on? No, I was standing, and my arms were being held up.

Wait, where am I?

Its dark.

In fact, all I can see is black.

"Don't worry Seisui, my dear. You won't remember a thing when you wake"

Mother?

"My sweet little darling, let mother have your beauty."

A knife bit into my skin just above my shoulder. I screamed in pain as it was dragged down. She did the same with my other shoulder, slicing from the top all the way down to the middle of my back. She pulled it straight down to my tailbone and laughed gleefully.

"Now, lets see what you have inside?"

I gasped and sat up quickly. Was that what she did to me?

"No don't sit up! You'll hurt yourself"

"You're awake"

I looked up to the second voice. It was the big man, Rakurai I think. But the first voice I didn't recognize. If possible it was even deeper, and it sounded strict but warm. I looked to the hands that were big enough to wrap around my head and followed them to a man that was almost a mirror image of Rakurai. Only he seemed bigger, and had stars running down his cheeks like tears.

His eyes were a bright blue, a strange contrast with his dark as night skin.

"My girl" He rumbled. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Who is this?

* * *

><p>I did some editing as you can see, but I kept most of it the same. I missed some mistakes I did and fixed them up. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I might go back later and tweak a bit but that probably won't happen for a long time.<p> 


	4. Chapter three

I sat down on the edge of the bed holding my gown up. I could hear someone tapping their foot outside of the room.

I hissed when I felt the nurse pull something. She didn't apologize and continued to pull. She had short pink hair and gave Rakurai a dirty look as he was leaving.

Its been about three weeks since I came here. Rakurai, Mittsu, Takkai and Aiji come to visit me every day. Mittsu is fun, he likes to talk though. I heard him saying it was nice I was back again, but it would be better if we were home.

I wonder where home is though. As far as I know, my family hasn't come to see me. In fact, no one has. Other than those four, I haven't seen anyone. Not Ino, not Shikamaru, not Choji. I wonder whats been keeping them. Maybe they lost interest? Maybe they- I flinched and lost my train of thought when the last stitch was pulled.

"There, that was the last one."

I fixed my gown and tied it back up as someone came into the room. "When can she leave?" I heard Rakurai say. His deep voice nearly startled me.

The nurse didn't answer, she just gathered everything and left.

Takkai came in the door and sat on the bed with me. He started to help me tie the strings I couldn't reach. "We need to get you some clothes" he sighed.

Rakurai sat down in the chair near the door. He looked like he was watching for something. A few moments later, Mittsu came in and threw himself on the bed, chattering like he always did.

0

Aiji came in not long after, he looked distracted and upset. I said hello to him, but he only responded with half the enthusiasm he normally did. He called everyone out and promised me that I wouldn't be alone long.

Confused, I said nothing. Mittsu and Takkai both gave me a worried look on their way out the door.

After they left I sat in silence on my bed. With nothing else to do, I studied the stars tattooed on my left leg. I wonder where they came from, and why I had them in the first place. Did it have to do with where I was from? Where was that anyway?

I traced one jet black star under my knee and counted them. Thirty-three in all.

I looked in the corner where the clothes I had been given by Choji and Ino were. I could feel a growing urge to get outside, and I knew that I shouldn't go running around with just this on. The hospital gowns weren't very comfortable, and they crinkled quietly when I walked. I didn't like it very much.

But I guess I could change, what harm could it do?

So, I got up and untied the strings. I pulled the shirt on first-it still smelled like Choji- then the shorts. I went over to the window and looked out.

Suddenly, the urge to get outside was to much, I had to get out!

Without thinking I threw open the window and jumped out of it. The fall was longer than I thought, but I landed in bushes that were surrounding the hospital. I sat up and carefully pulled myself out of them. I still felt the urge to run, but I paused to pick out the branches from my clothes and hair.

I ran out the gates and took a left. I didn't stop for a while, I took turns when I wanted to, backtracked when I had to. I hid from a couple people that I heard coming my way. Eventually, I came to a row of buildings. They looked like…Houses. There were two people walking down the street, so I took a sharp turn and hid between two of the houses.

I peeked out and saw them coming closer. It looked like two men, one was taller and was walking with his back hunched slightly. Like he was watching the ground. The other had some sort of smoke coming from his mouth, it was far to dark to see anything else.

They didn't seem to notice me, but I hid anyway. I had my back against the cold surface of the house. I waited until I could see them go past.

Once they did, I ran out of the ally and went the opposite direction they where heading. All of a sudden, I couldn't move. It was like my body froze, I couldn't even move my fingers.

"Seisui?"

Choji!

* * *

><p>So… Changed quite a bit on this one. I figured out that what I had planned wouldn't work with what I had written, so I fixed it. Should go smoother now and updates might happen faster.<p> 


	5. Chapter four

I felt the tension in my body release and I could move again. I fell to my knees, but was caught immediately. I was held tightly from behind and I could feel a face being buried in my hair. I knew who it was.

I was being held to tightly to move, so I settled for putting my arms on his. Suddenly, he let me go, after setting on my feet. I turned to look at Choji's face. I wanted to kiss him, but I wan't sure he'd let me.

"How did you get out?" He asked, I couldn't decipher the expression on his face.

I didn't know how to answer. Get out? What does he mean? I was about to ask when I was cut off by Shikamaru. "We gotta get going"

Choji looked from him to me and swept me off my feet. He let Shikamaru go in front of him and followed behind. I gasped and clung onto Choji as he jumped onto the roof of one of the houses. How is it even possible that they can do this?

0

Not long after we took off we arrived at a large building. It looked like a larger version of the houses around it, but i couldn't see any details. it was to dark.

I expected them to stop on a roof, or continue on, but they jumped onto _the side of the building_. I bit back a scream and hung on tighter. Somehow, their feet stuck to the wall and they climbed up to a window. I could see shadows opening it from the inside. Before i could process it Choji jumped inside.

I clung to choji like a scared animal. Wild eyed and hair sticking out at odd angles. He set me down on wobbly legs. i didn't let go.

Choji looked down at me with a worried expression.

There was a loud knock at the door, causing all of our heads to turn. Shikamaru and Choji shared a look, then pushed me into a small dark room. Choji told me to be quiet, and that they wouldn't be long.

Confused and nerves still frayed from moments before, I chose to do as I was told. I could hear voices from outside of the door, though they were to faint to understand. I pressed my ear to it, hoping to hear more. I could hear a deep laugh, then more muffled voices. Then silence.

Suddenly, the door was opened. I stumbled back into something soft -clothes?- before my eyes adjusted and I saw Choji. I stepped out, only to see Shikamaru was gone.

"That was my dad, Shikamaru's mom was worried about him" Choji looked away and scratched the back on his neck. Then he looked back at me. "You can, stay here, if you want…"

0

That night, I slept next to Choji on his bed. It was… Warm, and familiar. It felt like I had done it thousands of times before, and I slept better than I had in, well, as long as I could remember.

Choji brought up breakfast for me in the morning. I told him I was okay, but he insisted I eat. He said that Ino and Shikamaru were coming by soon, and that I might need the strength. He sat close to me as I ate, glancing at me with…sad, very sad eyes. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I felt like I'd make it worse.

Later, Shikamaru came by with Ino. They had both come in through the window, why I don't know. They talked in a different room, one outside of this one. That left me with nothing to do but sit here and look around.

I had this uncomfortable feeling at the back of my mind. It was the same feeling I had when I felt like I knew something, but couldn't put my finger on it. All the smells, the feeling of the sheets underneath me, the feeling of the hard wooden floors under my feet, the walls, sleeping next to Choji, the closet I hid in, everything left me feeling like I had to know it. Like I knew it all.

Something shining in the corner caught my eye. I went over to it, picked it up, and saw it was Choji's headband. I stared at it for a moment, studying it. It had the symbol for the leaf village, and there were scratches scattered across it. I traced a deeper one with my thumb, wondering how it got there. I could feel that tugging at the back of my mind get stronger, the beginnings of what I could only describe as a memory started to form, but was gone as quickly as it came. I moved on to the symbol. I traced the outline of it, starting from the stem and slowly working my way down. I could see there were tiny bits out of it, like something nibbled on it. It made me think of electricity and lightning. I don't know why.

The red fabric was frayed in some places, but others were untouched. There were so many times that I felt I should know what the marks were from, but I couldn't even get an idea. As I turned it to get a better look, I caught my reflection in the metal. For the first time I could actually see my face. I realize I haven't taken the time to look in a mirror. I could see that my lips were full, my nose was wide, it made me think of Mittsu. I could see I had blue eyes, like Aiji's. Just like his in fact. As I examined my face, I noticed a thin white line on my neck. I pulled my shirt away from it and I saw more lines. I looked back as far as I could. There was more. I could only see so just behind my shoulder, no further. I traced one of them and my head pounded. I gasped and dropped the headband. I held my head on both sides, my fingers tangling in my hair. I could faintly feel falling on my side, then nothing.

* * *

><p>I've worked and reworked this for far to long, I think its time to get on with the story, even if I can't get this one chapter to go the way I want it too. But oh well, at least I can move on with it now!<p>

Don't forget to R&R.

Queer no own naruto


End file.
